


Vengeance, Part 3: Recovery

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-23
Updated: 2003-01-23
Packaged: 2018-10-06 20:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10344411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Spoilers: Very tiny ones for Need and Legacy Set immediately after Absolute Power (just pretend the rest of Season four didn’t happen)Summary:  Daniel begins his journey to recovery.Author’s note: To make the story easier to read, those parts are in italics.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Vengeance, part 3: Recovery

It had been two weeks. A very long two weeks. After his breakdown in Jack’s arms, Janet had sedated Daniel to help him rest. He’d slept for the best part of forty-eight hours, but even though sedated, he still suffered horrific nightmares. During that time, Jack or one of the others had stayed with him, holding his hand, talking to him. 

Janet had suggested she speak to Doctor Mackenzie, who was after all the best therapist the SGC had access to, having spent many years counselling prisoners of war from Vietnam and The Gulf. But Jack had refused to listen, stating that the threat of a return trip to the funny farm was the sure way to send Daniel well and truly over the edge. However Janet had won, and Daniel had reluctantly agreed to see Mackenzie on the understanding that it was at the base. Jack had also insisted he attend each session with Daniel, for moral support, and to find out what had happened to him to make him so fearful of his friends. 

Mackenzie had been very gentle in his questioning, and gradually Daniel had come out of his shell and had been able to give them the full story of his ordeal at the hands of Apophis and Tetris, or as much as he could remember. When it became too much for him, Jack had been there to comfort him, or Mackenzie had ended the session, suggesting Daniel get some rest. Like Mackenzie, Jack had been appalled at how much Daniel had been through. He himself had been a POW during Desert Storm, but he was military, being captured and tortured in wartime went with the territory. He’d been trained for it. But Daniel wasn’t military, and wasn’t trained. He hoped now that his friend had been able to talk about what had happened, and release some of his burden, he might now be able to find peace. He needed it for the sake of his sanity. 

During their last session, Daniel had broken down again. He was unsure about his future with the SGC. How could he possibly travel through the Gate again knowing Apophis was out there somewhere waiting for him, Daniel felt he would be a burden to everyone. As it was, he couldn’t even walk into his office without feeling waves of panic washing over him. What if he were responsible for someone else being captured. He had left the session without a word, and nobody had seen him since. 

That evening 

"Anyone seen Daniel?" Jack asked as he entered the Commissary. He was worried. After Daniel’s last session with Mackenzie Daniel had left the room, and hadn’t been seen since. Jack had left off looking for the younger man for a few hours thinking that perhaps Daniel needed some privacy. 

"No." Sam replied. "I thought he was with you." At that moment Teal’c entered the room. 

"You seen Daniel?" Jack asked. 

"I have indeed O’Neill. I was found him wandering on the surface during my training run, he appeared to be in great distress." The big man replied. 

"When was that?" 

"Approximately three hours ago." 

"So where is he now?" 

"He is currently in my quarters." 

"In your quarters." Sam replied. 

"Doing what exactly?" Jack asked. 

"He is meditating." 

"Meditating? Daniel?" Jack asked incredulous. 

"Indeed. Daniel Jackson has been joining me in my evening ritual for some time now." 

"Really?" Sam asked "I didn’t know." 

"The ritual is a private matter. I am sure Daniel Jackson would have told you if he felt you needed to know." O’Neill raised his eyebrows. 

"So just how long has this been going on?" Jack asked. 

"Ever since our return from P3R636." 

"The time when Daniel was addicted to the sarcophagus." Sam filled in when seeing Jack’s confused expression. 

"After the events that occurred, Daniel Jackson was experiencing difficulty with his recovery. I invited him to join me for Kel-no-reem. Even though humans cannot attain the depth of meditation required to meet that goal. I believe Daniel Jackson felt a sense of inner peace he’d not experienced before. He has been joining me occasionally since that time. Although I believe he sometimes meditates alone. Daniel Jackson believes the meditation brings him peace. I believe it also." The big Jaffa continued. 

After their conversation, Jack wandered down the halls towards Teal’c’s quarters. It wasn’t that he didn’t believe Teal’c’s story, but he had to see for himself. 

On arrival he quietly opened the door, and peered inside. The room was in darkness apart from the many candles glowing from all corners. In the centre of the room sat Daniel, his back to the door. He was perfectly still. 

"Daniel?" Jack called quietly. There was no response. Jack entered the room and walked over to where Daniel was sat cross-legged on the floor. He crouched down in front of his friend and looked closely at him. 

Daniel’s eyes were closed, and his breathing deep and slow. There was a look of serenity about him. He looked so calm. Although he hadn’t said anything, Jack had been very touched that Teal’c should offer to share such a personal thing with another member of the team. It was just the sort of thing Teal’c would do. He hoped Daniel could find peace once again. He got up to leave, but as he did he looked back from the doorway at the figure still sat in the centre of the room. 

"Come home to us Danny." 

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> Dedication: To my golden retriever Honey, 27 th October 1987-23rd April 2001.  
> I love receiving e-mails from all round the world so any feedback is more than welcome.  
> 

* * *

>   
> © January 2003 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
